Le rêve
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Castiel est étendu dans le lit, enroulé dans les draps, et il regarde Dean dormir...FLUFF


**Titre :** Le rêve

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating :** PG

**Genre :** très FLUFF et romance slash

**Personnages** : Castiel/Dean

**Nombre de mots** : 1014

**Commentaire** : écrit pour le thème du 11 octobre "sous les draps" sur une communauté...sauf que je l'ai fini le 21, c'était donc pour hier, donc c'est évidemment mort pour la poster XD

Précision : ce texte est une attaque de guimauve DANS TA FACE, alors attention à ne pas glisser...bien que si tu tombes, ce sera dans un truc sucré et moelleux, évidemment...

* * *

A force de garder les paupières ouvertes dans l'obscurité, la vue de Castiel s'acclimate aux ténèbres de le chambre. Dean est endormi à ses côtés, il respire profondément, à un rythme doux et régulier qui fait se soulever calmement sa poitrine.

Lentement, Cas pose ses doigts sur son torse tiède, c'est chaud, apaisant, et il a envie de se laisser bercer par le bruit discret de son souffle pour s'endormir à son tour.

Il essaye de distinguer les traits de son visage. Un reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre diffuse une faible lueur qui éclaire le profil du jeune homme. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés comme ceux d'un enfant, et c'est ce qu'il à quoi il ressemble pour Castiel la plupart du temps, à un enfant attendrissant qui se laisse porter par la force des vagues. C'est intéressant de le voir nager, mais c'est angoissant aussi, car il pourrait être entraîné loin de lui par le courant, se noyer, ou être attaqué par un requin.

Alors il reste toujours auprès de lui, même si Dean ne le voit pas toujours. Il le surveille pour ne pas le perdre de vue, et il sera le premier à plonger à son secours s'il lui arrive malheur. Castiel se considère un peu comme son ange gardien, son protecteur contre les dangers qui le menace. Même s'il n'arrive pas à le protéger de tout, il fait de son mieux pour éloigner les soucis de ses pensées.

Dans le lit, il se rapproche, tendu sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, jamais Dean ne s'éloignerait de lui volontairement. Cependant, il est difficile pour Castiel d'imaginer ce que le chasseur peut bien éprouver. Il a l'impression que les hommes sont sans cesse agités d'émotions brèves et éphémères, et il craint que d'un coup, sans crier gare, ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre disparaisse sans laisser de trace à part une plaie béante – et métaphorique – dans sa poitrine.

Sous les draps, ses pieds effleurent ceux de Dean et celui-ci frissonne. Alors Cas ne bouge plus, figé.

Les hommes, lorsqu'on les regarde de plus près, sont pleins de petits défauts qui ressortent davantage quand on les fixe. Des marques de regret sillonnant les traits comme des cicatrices, un voile de tristesse dans le regard, la rigidité dans l'expression d'une terreur enfouie...

Castiel est surpris de trouver agréable chaque détail du visage du jeune homme, même le plus infime : ses cils à l'aspect si fragile reposant sur ses joues, ses taches de rousseur qui se voit à peine dans la pénombre mais qui accentue son aspect enfantin, le bout de son nez contre lequel il aime se cogner quand il s'approche trop près, ses lèvres charnues et attirantes, si promptes aux baisers habituellement, lorsqu'ils sont seuls et que la porte est fermée.

Il va pour les embrasser mais s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine. Il ne veut pas le réveiller, ce serait tellement dommage.

Il est si beau quand il dort. Il émet une aura paisible, une force irrésistible pleine d'innocence. Comme un enfant, il ne se pose plus de questions, il n'est ni anxieux, ni effrayé. Il s'abandonne au sommeil en toute confiance, sachant que Cas est là, gardien impassible et indéfectible.

Il est sûr de le voir auprès de lui à son réveil, il ne se demande pas ce qui arriverait si soudain, Cas changeait d'avis et découvrait qu'il ne tient pas à lui tant que ça, finalement.

Ils se sont suffisamment prouvé leur affection. C'est évidemment ce dont Dean doit être certain.

Cette certitude, si Castiel l'avait aussi, il pourrait peut-être le rejoindre au pays de Morphée. Pourtant une inquiétude sourde le ronge. Le rêve de ce garçon si sensible éclatant comme une bulle de savon en réalisant qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Pas vraiment.

Ils sont trop différents. Cas en a toujours eu douloureusement conscience. Ne pas pouvoir réellement faire partie de cette famille lui brise le cœur, mais c'est impossible.

Il est un ange, et c'est quelque chose que nulle ne peut changer. Dean deviendra vieux, il l'oubliera, fondera une famille. Et lorsqu'il mourra, Castiel portera son deuil comme la sentence d'une exécution, jusqu'à la fin de sa propre vie qui durera encore très très longtemps. Peut-être jusqu'à ce que le monde devienne poussière, jusqu'à ce que l'univers tout entier se rétracte.

Mais Cas sait que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne ressentira plus jamais ce qu'il éprouve maintenant, entre ces draps, ses pieds se réchauffant timidement contre ceux de Dean, alors que dehors, les rayons du soleil commence à chasser les étoiles.

Il ne rencontrera plus personne comme Dean, dût-il chercher des milliards d'années, car ils se sont trouvés parmi tous les êtres peuplant ce monde, et c'est déjà un miracle que leur amour soit réciproque, alors que tant de choses les séparent.

Rien n'est plus gratifiant pour Castiel que de poser la main sur le cœur de son amant et de sentir ses battement sous la peau, de se dire que pour un instant, ce cœur est à lui, rien qu'à lui, et que nulle ne peut le lui prendre.

C'est la première chose à lui appartenir aussi entièrement, et c'est une sensation extrêmement grisante qu'il conserve précieusement pour la chérir quand ils ne seront plus ensemble.

Mais si leur lien pouvait perdurer pour toujours, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Néanmoins, c'est un rêve de plus qu'il lui faut chasser, bannir de ses pensées, et qui de toute façon s'éloigne à mesure que le jour se lève, illuminant progressivement la chambre.

Dean n'est pas un ange. C'est un homme. Un adorable enfant de Dieu, avec ses taches de rousseur et son franc-parler, son arme sous l'oreiller et ses dessins-animés bizarres, ses formidables yeux verts et son caractère à fleur de peau.

Toutes ses choses si bien ordonnées qui font de lui l'être extraordinaire que Cas a choisi, le seul pour qui il peut dire ces quelques mots, qu'il chuchote au creux de l'oreille, profitant de la profondeur de son sommeil et de la tendresse de ce moment :

« Je t'aime, Dean. »


End file.
